


Ron and his boys

by thehalfbloodscribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boners, Bottom Fred Weasley, Bottom George Weasley, Bottom Harry Potter, Brothers, Dom Ron Weasley, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch Locker Rooms, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Sub Harry Potter, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ron Weasley, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfbloodscribe/pseuds/thehalfbloodscribe
Summary: This is basically just going to be a series of one-shot chapters where Ron hooks up and dominates different guys. Therefore, this is obviously gonna include explicit content (18+ only) and a majority of M/M relationships. So, if you don’t like any of that, you can leave now.All the characters are 18 or above, and this work exists in a sort of alternate reality where everyone is alive and the Golden Trio get to complete their final year at Hogwarts (so basically Voldemort does not exist in this fic.)Obviously, these characters are not mine, everything relating to Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.Also, I’m too lazy to try to mimic a British accent, so don’t expect there to be “blimey” or “bloody” present anywhere.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. The Morning Ministrations

In the dead of summer, Ron slept naked. It was always too hot to wear clothes, and sleeping naked felt more comfortable anyways. The only problem was that sleeping naked meant that anyone could walk into his room and see his junk on full display. Ron had taken to locking his room with charms to make sure no one could enter, but today was different. He had gone to bed late, and was too tired to cast the charms before he collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion. So, on this sweltering morning, just when the sun was rising, his room was open to visitors.

Fred and George knew that Ron always kept his room locked, and therefore could never prank him. But now they had their opportunity. They had planned on hiding noise-makers in various places in Ron's room, and then letting them off during the night. But as Fred and George crept into Ron's room, their plans changed. During the night, Ron tossed and turned, and therefore, the sheets that usually covered his naked form had shifted down to the bottom of the bed. So, as the twins looked at Ron asleep on his bed, they saw everything. Ron was sprawled out on his back, his legs at opposite angles and his arms draped over his body. But the part that drew the attention of Fred and George was the long shaft that was sticking up into the air. Ron was experiencing something very common to the twins: morning wood.

The older boys hadn't seen Ron naked since they were children and bathed together. Therefore, they weren't aware, but were pleased to find, that Ron was extremely well endowed. As the twins looked on at Ron's naked form, they estimated that it was probably 9 inches long. At the base of Ron's dick was a tangle of red hair. The twins moved their focus over Ron's body, leaving his dick and roaming over his arms and chest. Fred and George admired Ron's body. _He’s grown out quite nicely,_ they thought. His arms were strong and thick, and his chest was well defined and broad. Ron was clearly muscular, but not trim like a swimmers body. He was all broad shoulders and big stature. He didn't have any distinct abs, but the area was flat and firm. And although the coveted v-line was missing from Ron's body, he did have a treasure trail of red hair leading down to his dick.

All in all, the twins thought Ron looked perfect as he slept. They grinned at each other, and Fred whispered quietly, “George, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” George’s grin widened, and he responded, “Fred, I think this might be the best idea we’ve had in a while.” The two boys crept over to the bed, which was king sized, and quietly pulled off their clothes so they too were naked. Fred and George had matching physiques, both more slender and taller than Ron. Nevertheless, they had well defined muscles rippling across their arms, chest, and abs. They were definitely more of the swimmers body, and had sharp v-lines that lead down to their packages. Unlike Ron, they were completely shaven. They liked being hairless cause it felt smoother. And even though the twins were older than Ron, they were smaller in the length department. Fred and George were similar lengths, both being about 6 inches when hard. In fact, just from gazing at their little brother, both Fred and George were already at their full lengths.

The twins quietly got onto the bed on either side of Ron, and moved themselves so they were on the direct opposite sides of Ron's dick. Then they went to work. Both boys brought their heads down to Ron's length and started licking at it. From either side, they ran their tongues over the length, up and down, up and down. Ron started to wake up, but was still groggy and had no clue what was happening. However, as Fred took Ron's dick in his mouth and moved farther and farther down the length, Ron was startled completely awake. Ron's eyes fluttered open, and he immediately moaned from pleasure. The moan alerted George, who had been kissing up and down Ron's chest, that their brother was finally awake. George stopped what he was doing to go up and plant a kiss on Ron's lips. It was soft and gentle, but also full of passion. Ron was extremely confused, but also turned on. As he looked down, he saw Fred sucking his dick, his head bobbing up and down on the shaft. As Ron watched Fred, Fred looked up at Ron. Their eyes met, and Fred winked up at his younger brother. _Oh shit,_ Ron thought, _that's hot_.

Fred continued to suck Ron's dick, twisting and bobbing. Moving farther and farther down, Fred took more of the length into his mouth until his nose brushed against the red bush at the base. Ron moaned from pleasure as Fred deepthroated him. His hands flew up and onto Fred's head, pushing down to keep him on his dick. Eventually, Fred couldn't take it anymore and started coughing. Ron let go and Fred pulled off the length, gasping for air. The whole time, George was just watching, stroking his dick. Ron motioned to Fred, and the boy, still gasping for breath, moved up to Ron and kissed him on the lips. Ron broke off the kiss and looked at the twins, naked and sweaty. "Okay Fred, George, here's what's gonna happen. I want both of you on your knees." The boys clambered off the bed and down onto the floor. Ron got up off the bed and stood in front of them. "Now, Fred, you're gonna suck my dick. And George, you're gonna suck my balls." Fred and George obeyed, and positioned themselves accordingly. As Fred started to take Ron's dick into his mouth and George enveloped one of Ron's balls with his lips, Ron grasped the back of Fred's head with his hand, his fingers through the ginger hair. Ron guided Fred down his length, forcing his older brother to take his length slowly.

Meanwhile, George had begun working on Ron's balls. Moving from the left to the right, George wrapped his lips around each ball, sucking and licking at the skin. George then took both balls in his mouth and sucked them at the same time, his tongue sliding over the balls as they sat in the warm cavern of his mouth.

As Fred reached the base of Ron's dick, Ron tightened his grip on Fred's hair, pushing him down deep. Like last time, Fred eventually started to cough from the lack of air, and Ron let go. Fred came up for air and sat back, gasping for breath. Not giving him any time to recover, however, Ron grabbed Fred's hair and pulled his head back up to the hard length. "Stick your tongue out," Ron ordered. Fred did so, and Ron grabbed his dick, slapping it against Fred's stuck-out tongue. Then, Ron pushed his dick fully into Fred's mouth. Ron grabbed a handful of Fred's hair, holding his head in place. Ron started to move his hips forward and back, thrusting in and out of Fred's mouth. As Ron picked up the pace, Fred could feel the head of his younger brother's cock go down his throat.

With Ron's hand still holding the older boy in place, Ron continued to fuck Fred's mouth. Fred started to sputter each time Ron's dick went down his throat, but Ron would not let Fred up for air. Ron could feel himself getting close, and his moans were becoming increasingly louder. Ron finally let go of Fred's hair, and Fred came up gulping down air. "Get off my balls, George," Ron commanded. George let both balls fall out if his mouth with a resounding pop, and went to kneel in front of Ron. "Now, both of you, get on the bed. Kneel facing the opposite wall, and then sit back on your heels. Then, I want you to bend over until your head is resting on the mattress,” Ron ordered, “I want to see your tight little asses.” Fred and George looked at each other with a questioning glance. "Which one of us are you gonna fuck," George asked. Ron looked at the older boys with a sly smile, "We'll see."

Fred and George got up off the ground and did as they were told. Soon both boys were on the bed, their vulnerable asses up in the air. Ron walked over to the bed and admired the twins’ behinds. Fred and George both had nicely shaped bubble butts. Ron ran his hands over the cheeks of the twins. They were muscular, but also supple and jiggly. Ron examined the holes of both boys. They were puckered and pink, awaiting a dick to stretch and fill them. _I choose you,_ Ron thought as he examined Fred's tight hole.

Ron put his hands on Fred's cheeks and spread them as he brought his face down to Fred's hole. He quickly darted his tongue into Fred's hole, then started licking at it, pushing harder at the tight entrance. He licked and prodded at the hole with his tongue. Fred's whimpers became moans as the pleasure built up within him. Meanwhile, George had taken to jerking himself off while watching. As Ron licked at Fred's hole, George's hands ran over his cock and then up to his nipples, playing and pinching and twisting at them.

After a while, Ron got up and grabbed his wand. Waving the wand and muttering the incantation, "Accio condom and lube," Ron waited as a drawer opened from across the room and a condom came wizzing over, followed closely by the bottle of lube. Rolling the condom carefully over his length, Ron squirted some of the lube over his now sheathed dick. Positioning the head of his cock at Fred's hole, Ron gripped the base of his length and began to push in. He went slowly, at first, until the entirety of his length was buried in the older boy. Then, he slowly pulled out. Ron repeated this action, going at a slow pace. Suddenly, Ron began to speed up. He pushed in stronger and deeper, and Fred's moans became louder and louder. Soon, Ron was fucking Fred at a steady pace. As Ron thrust in and out of Fred, he gave another order, "George, get over there and have Fred suck your dick."

George did as he was told and kneeled in front of Fred, pushing his dick into the mouth of his panting twin. Fred tried his best to suck the dick while being fucked, but couldn't seem to focus. "George, fuck his mouth," Ron ordered, seeing Fred's struggle. George began to thrust into Fred's mouth, the head of his dick brushing against the back of Fred's throat. Meanwhile, Ron was steadily increasing in power, slamming into Fred's hole without mercy. This continued on for a while, Ron and George fucking their brother on both ends. Soon though, Ron felt a tightening in his stomach that forewarned what was about to happen. Ron screamed, "I'm going to cum," and thrust deeply into Fred, filling his older brother's hole with his cum. George continued thrusting into Fred's mouth, the thrusts becoming more sporadic until George came as well, filling Fred's mouth with cum.

Ron pulled out of Fred and flipped the older boy over onto his back. Ron wrapped his hand around Fred's dick and started pumping, up and down, up and down. Fred was already so hard and close to cumming that it didn't take long for his cock to begin pulsing beneath Ron's ministrations. Ron quickly covered the head with his mouth, taking all of his brother's cum into his mouth. Ron kept his mouth locked around the head of Fred's cock, sucking out every drop of cum from his older brother. Finally, he pulled off and swallowed the cum, enjoying the salty taste as it slid over his tongue and down his throat.

Ron looked at his two older brothers, identical in every way: Fred, stretched out on the bed, exhausted and breathing deeply, and George, sitting at the head of bed, running his fingers through Fred's hair. "That was a nice way to wake up," Ron joked. Right then, Molly called up the stairs, "Breakfast's ready boys, get down here!" Ron grinned back at Fred and George, "I'm famished, how about you boys." The twins nodded their heads in unison, "I could eat," they responded simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be Ron and Harry, after that who knows.


	2. The Locker Room Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple months after the events of chapter 1, the Golden Trio is back at Hogwarts. After a hard quidditch practice, Ron exits the showers, enjoying the solitude that an empty locker room brings. But when Ron runs into his best friend Harry while naked, secrets are revealed that will change their relationship forever.

Ron walked out of the shower area of the Gryffindor quidditch locker room, heading to his locker as he dried himself off with a towel. Ron had intentionally waited for everyone to leave before he showered so he could be alone. It was nice to be able to walk around completely naked without having to worry about other people being around.

However, as Ron turned the corner towards his locker, he walked straight into a dark haired boy.

"Oh, sorry," Ron apologized, before realizing who it was, "...Harry, what are you doing here."

Recognition flashed across Harry's face and he responded, "I forgot something, I just came back to..." Harry's sentence trailed off as he finally noticed that Ron was completely naked. "Oh my god, Ron, cover yourself up," Harry sputtered, covering his eyes and turning around.

Ron was confused, "What's the issue, Harry," Ron asked, "we're both guys. And its not like we haven't seen each other naked before." Although that statement was partially true, Ron corrected himself in his head. After all, they had only really seen glimpses of each other naked when showering after a Quidditch practice or match.

"I know," Harry responded, "but I...I...I can't see you naked like this."

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and turned him around, "Why not?"

Harry was clearly blushing, and he took a deep breath, looking extremely nervous. "Because I'm gay," Harry whispered, as if it were the biggest secret in the world. But for Harry, it probably was. Being in the limelight had its drawbacks, as Harry could never publicly reveal that he was gay. If he did, the newspapers and tabloids would have a field day; he would never be left alone.

Ron looked at his best friend sympathetically and reached out, giving Harry a comforting rub on his shoulder. "It's okay, Harry. I know that your situation is completely different, but if it makes any difference, I'm gay too," Ron explained. Harry's head snapped up, confused from what he had just heard. Unbeknownst to Ron, Harry had had a crush on him since 4th year, but never thought he would have the chance to actually act on it.

Many thoughts raced through Harry's head, and before he could grapple all of them down, one slipped through his lips, "Ron, I like you," Harry blurted out, "a lot." Harry looked away from his best friend, embarrassed at his own lack of self-control. Ron grabbed the other boys chin gently and pulled Harry's head up, looking deeply into the green eyes of his best friend. He moved his face closer to the dark haired boy until their lips were almost touching.

"I like you too, Harry," Ron whispered, before lightly kissing Harry on the lips. The kiss began tentative and soft, but grew into one of fierce desire and passion, lips smashing against lips, tongues flicking out, fighting for dominance. Ron's won out, and he explored the inside of Harry's mouth with his tongue. After a while, the two boys pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, foreheads resting together. Harry withdrew and laughed nervously, unsure of what to do next.

"So...." Harry trailed off, hands subconsciously toying with a loose string on his sleeve. Ron saw Harry's uncertainty and took the lead, reaching for the waistband of Harry's trousers. However, before Ron's fingers even brushed the fabric, Harry put his hands against Ron's bare chest and pushed them apart. "Wait, Ron. I have to tell you something," Harry took a calming deep breath, and then spoke, "I'm a virgin."

The words didn't quite process in Ron's brain for a while, so he just stood there. Once it actually became a coherent thought, however, the surprise rushed in. Ron was completely floored. Harry fricken Potter, the boy who lived, was 18 years old...and still a virgin. In his mind, Ron actually thought it made sense. Without anyone even close to him knowing that he was gay, Harry wouldn't exactly have plenty of opportunities to have sex. As Ron's mind worked, a sly grin appeared on his face, widening more and more with every dirty idea that passed through his mind. _I'm gonna be the one to take the virginity of the famous Harry Potter. I'm gonna be the one to get to fuck Harry's tight hole before anyone else. I'm gonna be the one to bend this dark haired twink over and fuck him completely senseless,_ Ron thought.

"What are you smiling about," Harry asked, "it's not funny."

Ron responded, grin widening even more, "No it's not funny, Harry. However, as your best friend, I feel it is my duty to help you. Therefore, you're gonna get naked, and I'm gonna fuck you, here and now." Harry looked at Ron with surprise and opened his mouth to respond, but before anything came out, Ron spoke. "Come over here and suck my dick, Harry," ordered Ron. After that kiss, Ron was confident that Harry wanted to do more, he was just shy about it. Luckily for Harry, Ron knew how to take the lead. He sat down on the bench and motioned for Harry to get on his knees. Harry reluctantly obeyed and knelt down, his face becoming level with Ron's long and hard cock. Harry looked up at Ron, eyes glazed over with longing, but also a hint of hesitation. With a slight nod from Ron, however, Harry's eyes became determined.

Harry stuck out his tongue and licked at the side of Ron's dick. Running his tongue up and down the length, Harry gave special attention to the head, licking at the slit before running down the side again. Eventually, Harry returned to the head and started sucking just that part, enveloping the head of Ron's dick. Harry continued on, and a moan escaped Ron's lips as Harry slowly took more of the length in his mouth. Ron tangled his fingers through the dark mass of hair, slowly putting pressure on Harry's head, forcing him down further. Harry continued down the length, fitting more and more into his mouth until it became too much and he started to cough. From instinct, Harry withdrew quickly, sputtering and gasping for air. He looked up at Ron apologetically, but Ron just sighed, "Don't worry, Harry. You're doing amazing, we'll just take it slow."

Harry nodded and went back to work, taking Ron's cock in his mouth again. This time, however, Harry started to think about all the things he had seen done in porn, and all the things he had fantasized about someone doing to him. So, as Harry kept sucking Ron's length, his hands moved up to Ron's hairy balls and started to fondle them. Harry bobbed his head up and down, twisting, while his hands massaged and played with the balls.

Meanwhile, Ron's moans had increased. "Look up at me, baby" Ron ordered, "I wanna see those pretty eyes of yours as you suck my dick." Harry tilted his head up, locking eyes with Ron. In Harry's green eyes, Ron could see a blaze of passion. Harry kept sucking, eyes locked with Ron's, and Ron almost came from that image. Seeing Harry's lips locked around his dick, eyes glazed over from lust, was so hot. In the outside world, Harry was brave and strong, and everyone looked at him as the leader, the alpha. But right now, Ron was the alpha, and Harry was obeying him. This thought turned on Ron the most.

Out of nowhere, Harry decided to take Ron's entire length into his mouth, his nose brushing against Ron's ginger pubes. Ron was yanked out of his own thoughts and moaned very loudly. This spurred Harry on, letting him know he was doing something right. Harry stayed deep down on Ron's dick, and Ron had to tug on Harry's hair to get him to pull off before he came. Drool and spit dripped from Harry's lips and over his chin as he looked up at Ron with a sly grin.

Ron looked down at Harry with an amused expression, "You like sucking my big cock, don't you," Ron asked the dark haired boy. Harry nodded, but Ron wasn't satisfied with just a nod. "I want to hear you say it," Ron asserted.

Harry huffed out of annoyance, "Yes, I love sucking your big dick. It tastes so good. I can't get enough." 

Ron smirked, "Oh, you can't get enough," he taunted, "what more do you want?"

Harry opened his mouth, then paused, before finally mumbling, "I want to feel you inside me." 

"Speak up," Ron ordered, "what do you want me to do?"

Harry spoke with confidence this time, "I want you to fill me with your big dick. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk."

Ron's smile widened, "Now that, I can do."

Ron grabbed Harry under his arms and pulled him up. "Turn around and bend over, Harry," Ron commanded, "I want to see your tight little ass in your uniform." Harry blushed a deep red, but did as he was told and bent over the bench. Ron admired the cute ass of his best friend as it stuck up into the air, his for the taking. Ron moved closer and placed his hand on the maroon-covered cheeks, palming and massaging them. Ron then gripped the waistband of the Quidditch trousers and pulled them off, letting them drop to Harry's ankles. Harry shivered, his ass now completely vulnerable to the cold air. Ron smiled down at Harry's ass. _It's very nice,_ he thought. Due to all the quidditch exercises, Harry's ass was toned, the cheeks sculpted, solid, and round. Ron couldn't wait to see his dick disappear between them.

Harry looked up at his best friend, about to say something. But before any words escaped Harry's mouth, Ron stuck one of his fingers into Harry's tight asshole.

"Oh my god," Harry whimpered.

"Yeah that's right, Harry. You like my finger sticking up your ass," responded Ron. Harry moaned as Ron pushed his finger in deeper, a clear sign that he did enjoy it. Ron then forced two fingers in, and starting pulling them in and out, mimicking what Harry would feel soon, but on a smaller scale. Ron did this for a little bit, but the urge to experience how Harry's hole felt was becoming too strong, and Ron pulled his fingers out. "Stay bent over," Ron commanded, "I'm gonna go get a condom and some lube." Ron quickly walked away and disappeared from view, Harry feeling embarrassed now that he was alone and exposed, bent over the bench and naked.

Ron reappeared a minute later, holding up a condom and a small bottle of lube. From where he had gotten them, Harry had no clue. The dark haired boy watched as Ron slowly rolled the condom over his hard length. Then, Ron squirted some lube onto his covered dick and walked over to Harry, rubbing lube over Harry's pink and puckered entrance. Ron positioned himself above Harry, and slowly and carefully pushed in. Ron knew that it would be excruciatingly painful in the beginning, especially for a virgin, so he took it very slowly, allowing time for Harry to adjust to his size.

After what seemed like forever, Harry became used to the sensation, and pain turned to pleasure. Harry's grunts changed to moans, and Ron knew that that was his cue to speed up. So, Ron did exactly that, thrusting deeper and with more power, increasing in speed until he reached a steady rhythm that satisfied him.

As Ron slammed his rod into the asshole of the dark haired boy with the lightning scar, he felt pure and utter contentment. Ron had been so jealous of his best friend for so long that it was beyond satisfying to see the famous Harry Potter being completely destroyed by his dick. Ron watched as his length disappeared between the sculpted cheeks of his best friend, and as those cheeks bounced each time he thrust in. Ron listened to the loud moans of the dark haired boy bent beneath him and the sound of skin clapping against skin.

"You like that, Harry," Ron asked, "you like being fucked by my big dick?"

Harry continued moaning and responded in short gasps, "yes...yes...fuck me...harder."

Ron smirked, "You're a little slut aren't you?" 

Harry mustered just enough focus to respond, "yes...mmmm...I'm a slut...for your dick."

Ron teased, "Well, don't worry baby, I'll give you what you crave." Ron picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. He knew that Harry would be painfully sore and bruised tomorrow, but he didn't care. Ron liked to take it rough once in a while, and the feeling of Harry's virgin hole tight around his dick was so great.

Ron quickly pulled out of Harry, and the dark haired boy whimpered from the immediate lack of stimulation. "Lay down on the bench on your back and lift your legs up," Ron ordered. Harry did as he was told, resting his legs on top of Ron's shoulders, and soon, Ron was back to stuffing his best friend with his dick. The sight was completely different for Ron now. Having Harry on his back, Ron could admire his best friend's body. Harry had a slim figure, but with defined muscles. Ron's eyes raked hungrily over the boy beneath him, over the sculpted pecs and washboard abs. A treasure trail of dark hair led down to Harry's dick, while a sharp v line framed it perfectly.

Ron examined Harry's cock, and thought it looked very nice. It was nothing special, but rather, fairly average. As it was completely hard, straining for attention and leaking precum, Ron guessed it was probably 5 inches. Even more, it was not particularly wide, but longer and thinner. For a split second, Ron beamed with pride and glory. _I have a bigger package than Harry Potter,_ Ron thought smugly. However, the moment passed as Ron realized that despite it's average size, Harry's dick was still very nice and suckable.

The whole time Ron was examining Harry, he was steadily fucking him, too. Thrusting in and out, Ron looked down at Harry's face. It was screwed up in the hottest look: his mouth opened in an oh moan, his eyes closed in complete pleasure, his face flushed pink.

"Oh my god Ron, I'm gonna cum," Harry screamed suddenly.

Ron just kept on thrusting, "Cum for me baby, cum all over yourself," Ron said. Harry did exactly that. Ropes of cum came flying, landing over Harry's abdomen and pecs. Shortly after, Ron felt himself getting close and pulled out of Harry. He quickly removed the condom and moved up to Harry's face. "Stick out your tongue," Ron ordered. Harry obeyed, sticking out his tongue while Ron started to pump his dick. After only a couple pumps, Ron came. His cum landed all over Harry's face: on his forehead and cheeks, on his tongue, and in his mouth.

Ron sat back on the bench as he drifted down from the orgasmic high, taking a mental picture of Harry. The dark haired boy was laid out on his back on the bench, legs drooped over the side, cum covering his face and abdomen, skin glistening from sweat from the exertion, hair tousled and messy, and panting from the physical exertion. Ron suddenly felt a rush of territorial claim over Harry, as if the dark haired boy belonged to him. Pushing the feeling aside, Ron leaned forward and licked Harry clean, running his tongue over Harry's abdomen and then up to his face, collecting every drop of cum. Ron swallowed the mixture of his and Harry's cum, and grinned lazily down at his best friend.

"Let's go get cleaned up," Ron said, helping Harry off the bench. As Harry stood up and tried to walk, his left leg started spasming sporadically. Ron placed an arm underneath Harry's shoulders and helped him walk towards the showers. _He is gonna be in so much pain tomorrow_ , Ron observed with primal satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than I thought it would be, but I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is probably gonna be between Ron and Draco.


End file.
